1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular construction for buildings. The new structure for buildings allows manufacture of pie or wedge shaped modules in a factory and then movement to the construction site for assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various known techniques for construction of circular or dome shaped structures. These are usually constructed of modular wall and roof elements which are pieced together to form the structure. One such example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,803. A more famous version of such construction is the geodesic dome which doesn't require a central column or pole.
A different version of the circular shaped structure is one in which more integrated modular elements are constructed and then assembled into a structure. An example of such a building is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,741. In such structures the wedge shaped modular elements are designed to tightly fit together to form sealed integrated units to which walls, etc. are then added to form the rooms.
The present invention uses pie or wedge shape modules which include the internal wall elements. This provides a completed modular unit which when assembled with multiple modular units forms a complete structure with little structural finishing work required. The pie shape modules are flexibly attached to a central column and are not rigidly attached to each other. This provides for flexibility in movement as for example during an earthquake. The modules have insulation material between adjoining modular structural elements for environmental control.